


Whouffaldi In A Week 6

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alone, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, space married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor visit a volcano... bad decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whouffaldi In A Week 6

_Prompt Day 6: "Hearts crossed and hope to die", fire, shaking._

"Come on, Clara." the Doctor pulled Clara through the caverns, dodging the falling rocks as they went. The rock hard ground was shaking beneath their feet. The Doctor had 'accidentally' landed inside a volcano and the duo originally thought that it was just a nice calm cave that they could explore... How wrong they turned out to be... Lava was slowly following them, making their surroundings extremely hot and causing sweat to fall from their faces.

"'Let's go to a cave! It'll be fun!'" Clara mocked the Doctor.

"Don't blame me!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You didn't have to agree to come here!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know that it would turn out to be a bloody volcano!" she replied as they stopped in their tracks. One tunnel on their left and one on their right, "Wh-Which way is the Tardis?"

"Er- Left!" he assured. Just as they were about to run down the tunnel, the ground shook violently causing them to fall to the ground. Lava getting inevitably closer as the seconds go by. The rocks started to fall from the high ceiling, some big, some small. A giant rock came crashing down and the Doctor managed to quickly pull Clara towards him before it landed on her, "You okay?" he asked, his arms enclosed around her.

"Y-Yeah." she said in shock, "Can we erm... Hug later? Lava is currently closing in!"

"Let's go then, Mrs Oswald!" he jumped to his feet, grabbing Clara's hand in the process. They quickly headed down the tunnel, dodging rocks as they went. They came across a giant open space, the TARDIS was in few on the another side. This was a HUGE open space... they had to run quite a bit if they were to make it to the TARDIS alive.

"TRESPASSERS!" Three Pyroviles fell through the ceiling and landed on the ground with a crash, causing rocks to fall behind the Doctor and Clara, blocking off the lava flow. The Pyroviles blocked their path so they couldn't reach the TARDIS safely.

"Pyroviles..." the Doctor muttered.

"Pyroviles?" Clara questioned as she tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand.

"Lave and rock based monsters. Can only be killed by an efficient amount of water. When they are killed they create ash that floats in the air... My advice. Don't breath in that ash." he then looked up at the Pyroviles, "You can speak now? At least... you can speak a lot more fluently..." the Doctor called to them.

"WE HAVE LEARNT SO MUCH! YOU WILL BE KILLED FOR DISRUPTING THIS VOLCANO!" one of them threatened.

"We just want to leave. Let us do that." the Doctor tried to reason with them. One of the Pyroviles opened their mouth and shot a fire ball at the Doctor and Clara, the Doctor quickly pulled Clara and himself out of the way of the blast radius. The fire, somehow, ignited the rocks. The spread was extremely slow, thankfully, "We didn't mean to come here! We mean you no harm!" the Doctor continued.

"YOU ARE TRESPASSING! YOU ARE IN OUR HOME! EITHER WE KILL YOU, OR THE LAVA DOES!" the three said in sync, "THIS VOLCANO IS DUE TO ERUPT IN FOUR MINUTES! ALL PRAISE THE PYROVILES! NEW PYROVILES WILL BE BORN, THANKS TO THE VOLCANO!"

"Yes yes yes! And that is a good thing! We aren't trying to stop that process from happening!" the Doctor exclaimed, still attempting to reason with them. Earthquakes started to erupt from the ground.

"PYROVILES! PYROVILES! PYROVILES!"

The Doctor then turned and placed his hands on Clara's shoulders, "Stay here. Okay?"

"Wh-What?" she whispered back, "No."

"Clara..." he started, "You two will be safer here. I'll get the Tardis and bring it to you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you two." he continued.

"I don't trust your timing, Doctor! What if you're late!" she whisper-yelled.

"STOP CONVERSING OR WE WILL KILL YOU! WE WOULD RATHER WATCH YOU BURN IN THE FLAMES OF OUR SOON TO BE BROTHERS!"

"I won't be late." he quickly added.

Clara reluctantly sighed, "Promise?"

"Cross my hearts and hope to die." he assured.

She glared at him, "You better not die."

"Sorry. Bad choice of words." he shrugged. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll come back for you. I will save you." he quickly dragged her behind a rock out of view from the Pyroviles, "Trust me." she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"HEY!" a Pyrovile exclaimed. The Doctor quickly pecked Clara on the lips once more before moving away and walking back into the line of sight of the Pyroviles.

The Doctor pointed to his right, "Hey, look! It's the Queen of England!"

"Ohhh, where?!" one of them exclaimed as they looked over.

"I MUST have an autograph!" another one stated.

"Me first!" the third one said. The Doctor quickly began to sprint towards the Pyroviles, dodging falling debris, "Oh, no! What if the Queen burns!"

"We can't let that happen!" they all put their hands together in worry as they continued to scan for the Queen.

"The Queen must be a lot smaller than I imagined..." one said as they all began to walk over to the area where the Doctor had pointed to. The Doctor was mere metres away from the TARDIS.

"HEY! THERE'S NO QUEEN HERE!" one shouted, angrily. The three Pyroviles turned to face the Doctor who was now standing in front of the TARDIS. He smirked as he looked at the Pyroviles.

He slow clapped, "Wow... Good job..." he quickly opened the TARDIS door, "See ya later!" he exclaimed as he slammed the door shut. The Time Lord then made his way over to the console and entered the coordinates, he then placed his hand around the lever, "Please, old girl. Please take me to my Clara." he whispered before pulling the lever down hard.

Clara peeked around the rock to see the TARDIS dematieralise, "Please, Doctor..." she whispered, "Please."

"THE TIME LORD HAS GONE!" the Pyroviles exclaimed, "HE CAN NO LONGER INTERFERE WITH OUR CREATION OF MORE PYROVILES! THE VOLCANO WILL ERUPT IN ONE MINUTE!"

"Oh, please, Doctor." she muttered once more as she closed her eyes in hope.

She felt like her prayers had been answered as the sound of the TARDIS filled her ears, causing tears of joy to fall from her eyes and a huge smile to spread across her face. Clara opened her eyes to see the Doctor, he quickly sent them into the vortex.

"Clara. My, Clara." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm fine, Doctor. I'm fine." she paused, "The three of us are gonna be just fine."

The Doctor nodded, "The three of us are gonna be just fine." he tried to convince himself.


End file.
